


Back Alley

by ultraviolentdemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Back Alley Sex, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, holy hell, i mean yes is said but, slight angst, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentdemon/pseuds/ultraviolentdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is hunting Dean, or the demon he has become. What happens when he catches him? </p><p>Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Alley

Castiel pulls in to the lot of the dive. He can practically feel the grime that slicks the walls from the old Lincoln. He turns the car off, and stares at the door. This is the fifth bar he's hit tonight, and he has resolved to give up for the day if he does not find what he's looking for. 

Castiel's thoughts drift to the subject of his search. Visions of vivid green eyes flash in his mind. But now those eyes...are covered, cloaked, stained with the oil black of corruption.  
He had been hunting, searching for Dean for around three months now, and in that time he had gotten barely any sleep. He would often lay awake, staring at the ceiling, praying for the chance to bring the righteous man back, save the man for which he fell. But his prayers fell on deaf ears. His best friend remained out of touch. Yet Castiel kept strong, as he knew his friend would want if he was...in the right state of mind. He was determined to bring Dean back from the abyss that swallowed his glorious soul. 

His thoughts are pulled back when the door of the bar slams open against the brick wall. Castiel squints, trying to make out what steps into the night. He sees two figures, one female, appealing, Castiel admits, but also looking quite disheveled, and her companion...a tall, muscular man in jeans and a red button up that opened to reveal a black tee. Dog tags hang from his neck and his laughter, dark and deep, carries through the dark sky. That laugh seems too evil to belong to his Dean, but Castiel would recognize that bowlegged walk anywhere. 

The two figures disappear into the alley behind the bar and Castiel scrambles to get out of his car. He follows them, walking quickly and deliberately yet taking care to stay silent. He turns the corner, and-

Nothing. He sees nothing. No trace of Dean, or rather the monster he has become. He walks forward slowly, peering at the shadows that Castiel thinks, hopes, could maybe be concealing Dean. He feels about ready to head back to his car and drive to the motel he's staying at when he is grabbed suddenly, and pushed roughly against the cold brick wall. 

"Heya, Cas." says a gruff voice

Castiel's heart skips a beat or two. He's finally caught Dean! Yet, here he is, the one pinned to the wall, defenseless. His joy is overcome by worry and a slight bit of fear.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you following me around, like a little lost puppy. Its adorable, sure, but its getting annoying. How the hell am I supposed to be getting any when all the ladies are scared off by the trench coat man that follows us? Hmm?"

Deans face is very close to his. Castiel can feel the demon's warm breath dancing across his skin.

"Unless....well unless you wanted to chase them off. Like you were jealous or something..." 

The demon's wicked grin is evident in his voice as he lets the words tumble from his lips and into Castiel's heart. The angel tries to speak but words fail him and all he can do is open and close his mouth as he searches for something to say, something to get this demon off him, something to help himself help Dean. But all he can think about it the face mere inches away from his own, and the fact that there may be some truth to the demon's words, truth that Castiel has ignored for obvious reasons. Angels are not supposed to feel this way towards humans. And he doesn't...or so he says in his head over and over every time he sees a grin light up that pure, innocent...well, formerly pure and innocent face. Or every time he sees the man's brow crease in concentration, or every time he laughs or sighs or...

A dark chuckle interrupts his thoughts. "I can't say I didn't pick up on it. Way back when I was just a human. The way you would invade my personal space, the way you would look at me, the way you said my name. And Cas, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel something for you, too."  
Castiel's heart jumps in his chest.  
"But I was way too damn scared to do anything. But that's the beauty of the mark. I finally have the freedom to do anything I want. I can kill without guilt, fuck without regret, things like that."

A second rough hand slides up and down Castiel's side before coming to rest on his hip. The voice continues, low and gravelly.

"Things like this."

And then lips are on his and Castiel can't breath but not because the arm pinning him to the wall is too forceful. The lips move and Castiel has to bite back a gasp and cannot help but respond with astounding passion. Then Dean runs his tongue over Castiel's bottom lip, causing the angel to part his and then the kiss is violent and messy and wet, and Castiel can feel another hand snaking around his waist, pulling him roughly and fast against the demon, and the other on his face, where it must have moved at some point, gripping him tightly. Castiel's own hands are grabbing at the fabric of Dean's shirt, scrambling for purchase. He knows this is wrong, yet he can't pull away, can't stop, nor can he stop the forceful gasp that starts him when Dean rolls his hips suddenly, and Castiel feels something amazing and realizes that he is fully erect. The demon pulls his face away and laughs.

"Damn, baby, you want this bad."

Castiel's cheeks flush red, and he struggles again to find the words he needs. But then Dean's mouth is on his neck, smiling as he kisses and sucks and marks up the angel, and then it is saying

"Do you get this hard for anyone else, Cas? Or is this just for me? Hmm?"

Castiel almost whines.

The demon chuckles again

"I see. You're just a little slut for me, aren't you?"

In a breathy, barely audible voice, Cas sighs "yes"

The demon throws his head back and laughs darkly, looks down at Cas, and suddenly kisses him roughly and violently with a renewed fervor. He grinds their hips together and electricity shoots through every nerve in Castiel's body. Then a hand finds its way from his face to his pants, where it ghosts over Castiel's throbbing hardness, causing the angel to throw his own head back and gasp. Before he even has time to recover, the hands are gone and Castiel whines but then they are ripping the trench coat from Castiel's shoulders, throwing it onto the cold ground, where it is soon followed by a suit jacket, a tie that is tugged off, and a white shirt whose buttons are ripped open in the heat of passion. Then the angel is grabbed roughly by the belt and pulled against the demon, whose fast fingers make quick work of undoing the belt, button, and fly. The pants fall to the ground and are kicked aside. The angel feels too vulnerable and desperately tugs on Dean's shirt. The demon laughs, seeing what Cas wants, and shrugs out of his button and pulls his tee over his head. Castiel's heart is beating erratically as he gazes at that glorious, tanned and toned chest. He is struck with admiration, causing him to pause briefly before he tugs on the demon's jeans, trying to assert at least a little power in this situation. The demon laughs again, stepping back and grabbing his own belt with two hands, then proceeds to undo it slowly, so terribly slow, and in a husky voice says, "you want this, baby? You want me to fuck you?"

Castiel's breath hitches and his cock responds to the words. The demon does not fail to notice this, grinning wickedly as he continues, "You'd like that, angel? You'd like for me to fuck you hard, push you up against this wall and do unholy, blasphemous things to you?" 

The angel's breathy confirmation is all Dean needs before he is back on Castiel, grabbing him, kissing, sucking, biting his neck, and lifting one of the angel's legs off the ground, hooking it on his hip. Then he is shoving his fingers into that pretty little angel mouth, commanding Castiel in a gruff voice to "suck. Suck like its my cock you want so bad"

The angel whimpers, and tries his best to please Dean, running his tongue up and down the length of the fingers, sucking gently, moving around them. Dean moans and laughs, then pulls his fingers out, yanks down Castiel's boxers, making a sound of admiration at how badly Cas wants this, then slips one spit-slick finger up into the angel's tight hole. Castiel gasps and tries to fight this awful feeling compelling him to do unspeakable things, but when Dean begins to slide the finger out and Castiel tries to push back on, he knows all is lost for himself. If he hasn't fallen before, he sure as anything has fallen now. He whimpers and moans as another is added and then another, stretching and scissoring. Then they are gone but Castiel doesn't have time to complain before a second pair of underwear is on the ground, a hand is in his face, and he is ordered to "spit", then that hand is around an impressive cock, slicking it up. Then finally, the demon pushes in. Castiel almost screams, it is painful but also so delicious. The thrusts begin, first painstakingly slow, then gaining speed and power. Before long, each snap of the hips struck that sweet spot in Castiel, and suddenly he couldn't hold on, he was grabbing at Dean's bicep, scratching his back, holding him close as he came. The demon heard the angel's gasps and high pitched moans and soon he followed Castiel over the edge and they fell together through the stars. Castiel can feel Dean's release rushing into him, and feels his own spurting onto his stomach. Castiel can't feel anything but pleasure and he suddenly finds all the words that failed him before and he is speaking, he cannot stop, he is gushing "I love you, I love you, Dean, I will love you until the whole universe comes apart and until all that ever is and has been returns to the dust from which it was all formed and I do not care that you have become something that you should not be, you really should not be, you are the righteous man, you are everything good about humankind, you are absolute perfection, I do not care that in a twisted turn of fate you have become this, this something, something wrong, it does not matter to me, because we can fix this, because..."

The angel can taste the salt of his tears on his lips. He looks into those oil black eyes and his voice breaks as he says, "because I love you"

But as he looks at the demon, he finds nothing in that gorgeous face. He sees a stone cold expression, and hears that velvet voice say "no, no 'we' can't fix this. There's nothing to fix." The demon begins to pick up his discarded clothes and pull them on again. "I'm finally living, I never knew how fucking awesome existence could be. I'm having a grand old time. And geez, angel, I'm sorry that you thought....this meant something more. But I've got a whole new life to live now. I ain't gonna tie myself down again and not do what I want just because some people are too needy and dependent. So sorry, buddy. This is goodbye. So you can keep hunting me all you want. And who knows, maybe I'll let you catch up and we can have a good fuck but...but it won't be anything more than that."

Castiel stutters "B-but-"

Then the demon disappears into the ether with a shrug and a raise of the eyebrows and he is gone and Castiel falls to his knees, onto the cold ground, barely dressed, and he is stunned and hurt and his chest feels constricted. His cannot breathe, for the life of him, he cannot breathe.

"But I love you" he chokes out, and then he drops his face into his hands and cries silently, shivering in the cold night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so my second work ever, I know, eugh. The characterization of Cas is quite off, but I just needed him to be more emotional for the purposes of this fic. I hope some of you enjoy. Sorry its not very good
> 
> Oh, and I experimented with using lots of run on sentences to show that Cas' thoughts were running at like a mile a minute. Sorry


End file.
